Noredo Nug
is a character featured in the Gundam Reconguista in G anime series. Noredo Nug is a student at Saint Flower Academy & a member of its cheer-leading squad. Fond of Bellri, she goes out of her way to spend time with him. A caring, responsible individual, she also looks after the amnesiac, Raraiya. Personality & Character She is a kind girl who cares deeply for her friends. She isn't easily annoyed, which is shown when she didn't mind Bellri accidentally grabbing her bottom and instead simply brushed his hand off when she caught him. She can also seem quite childish as shown when she teases Bellri for loving Aida, which he denies. Skills & Abilities As a cheerleader, Noredo is fairly athletic, shown when she easily vaults the turnstiles in episode 3. She's also a very good shot with a slingshot, and is capable of making difficult jumps while piloting a bird-like walker. History Noredo made her first appearance doing a cheer for the pilots after a successful mission but was told to leave by the instructor, Dellensen. She was then seen comforting Raraiya Monday, who was panicking over something approaching from Space. She witnessed Bellri defeat and capture the G-Self and was surprised that a woman was piloting it and was also shocked by Bellri's reaction to her beauty. She later was seen at the academy and was practicing cheer-leading with her team and with a new member, Raraiya. She then met his holiness who came over to see Rariaya. He asked why she was hiding and Noredo told him that she is shy. He then apologized for being rude and left. Later during a ball, she saw enemy mobile suits approaching while on her way to hanger 25. She left with Manny and Raraiya to get to safety. She then bumped into Bellri and Luin, who were on their way to the prisoners castle. They were told to get to the shelter but they elected to follow them instead. Noredo then realized Bellri was after Aida, so she followed him and then caught him when he was knocked down the stairs after running into a wall. They found Aida hanging on to her bed which was about to fall after a mobile suit had damaged the wall and floor. Noredo pulled out her slingshot and told Aida not to stick her butt out or she will fall and fired a warning shot. As Bellri arrived, the bed had fallen but Noredo had saved Aida. She then witnessed Bellri's battle with Cahill Saint and saw Bellri kill him while protecting Aida. The next day, she accompanied Bellri to his meeting with the minister, who was questioning Aida. She had to then help Bellri calm a hysterical Raraiya who burst into the meeting during the second attack on the capital. She left with Bellri, Aida & Raraiya in the G-Self to escape. She then met up with Aida's crew and joined them as Bellri wanted to help. After arriving on the ship they were treated to a meal by Klim Nick and questioned by the captain on the capital and what they wanted to do. They were not pressured into joining them but were expected to answer soon. During Bellri's test of the new backpack for the G-Self, she and Raraiya sneaked onto one of the hover planes to watch the battle. It then got dangerous when Bellri ended up fighting Dellenson. Bellri was traumatized when he realized he had killed his mentor. After the battle, Noredo comforted him in his quarters while Raraiya played with Aida. Relationships ;*Bellri Zenam :Noredo is a very close friend of Bellri. She seems to care for him greatly as shown when she caught him when he fell down the stairs. She also teases him a lot about how she thinks he is head over heals for Aida. ;*Raraiya Akuparl :Noredo acts like the Personal Caregiver for Raraiya. She keeps her out of trouble and comforts her when she is scared. She is also strict with her to ensure she doesn't distract the pilots or the crew in the middle of combat. ;*Aida Surugan :She seems to be jealous of Aida's relationship with Bellri. ;*Manny Ambassada :Manny is Noredo's best friend who she cares about greatly, they both worked together to look after Raraiya. Noredo was shocked to see Manny was on Mask's Ship but was also happy to see her. Gallery Noredo Nug Character Profile.jpg|Character Profile Tumblr_n807qhsCpm1tari0zo1_500.jpg External links *Character Page on Official Site